Gilbert's Anatomy
by lyingxiscariot
Summary: TVD AU story based off of Grey's Anatomy. Primarily an Elejah story with hints of Forwood, Bamon, and Klamille. WIP. Rating might change to M later on.


**Note:** This is a re-upload of the previous chapter one of this story. There were lots of errors that I never caught. A new chapter should be up within the next couple of days.

**Hello! I'm kind of addicted to Grey's Anatomy lately so I decided to do a TVD story surrounding it. To make it a little easier to kind of see the way this story might go I tried to match up some of the characters from each show. I will be following the show with major plotlines. Ex: Derek being married. Cristina/Burke. Owen coming it. That kind of stuff. Honestly, I'm not sure how long this story is going to be but I was thinking of making it three parts. Part 1 being intern year, part 2 would be the years as a resident, and part 3 would be when it goes to attending. Obviously Elena is the main character in this, hence the parts. But yeah. This is primarily an Elejah story with hints of Forwood, Bamon, and Klamille overall. **

**This chapter is probably a little short for what I'm going to go through but I kind of want to get an introduction to the story up and then go from there. So that's kind of what this is. Oh, and blah blah disclaimer how I don't own anything and blah blah blah. All spelling mistakes are my own. Blah blah blah. If you have any questions do not hesitate to send me a message or comment below. Also reviews are welcome, along with plot suggestions. **

**We'll see more of Caroline, Tyler, Stefan, and Bonnie in the next chapter. **

**So the character list, which is kind of rough, will go as following: **

**Meredith Grey = Elena Gilbert**

**Derek Shepherd = Elijah Mikaelson**

**Alex Karev = Tyler Lockwood**

**Izzie Stevens = Caroline Forbes**

**Cristina Yang = Bonnie Bennett**

**Owen Hunt = Damon Salvatore**

**Addison Montgomery Shepherd = Hayley Marshall**

**Mark Sloan = Klaus Mikaelson**

**Lexie Grey = Camille ****O'Connell** **Gilbert [ for this I'm changing her last name ]**

**George O'Malley = Matt Donovan**

**Miranda Bailey = Tessa**

**Preston Burke = Stefan Salvatore**

**Ellis Grey = Grayson Gilbert **

**I am well aware that Burke and Owen are not related but I do think that I want to play a brother angle, however, they will not be in the story at the same time. Therefore, there will be no love triangle between Bonnie and the Salvatore brothers going on or anything. I thought those characters fit best and made a bit more sense when breaking it down shipwise. I didn't want to do anything super out there, personal preference and all. **

**Also, since Meredith's mom was the surgeon I thought about keeping it that way. But because Elena's dad was a doctor I thought it worked out well to switch it. Meaning that Camille and Elena had different dads instead of different mom's. Though I'm not going to throw the whole Thatcher arc into here so it doesn't really matter. I want to try to keep it hospital focused, with the obvious relationship stuff. There will be mentions of Grayson Gilbert, but he will not actually be in the story. **

**Okay. I think I'm done rambling. Enjoy the chapter~ **

* * *

The first thing that Elijah noticed when he woke up was the pounding headache he had. He could barely remember last night, which was a very bad thing. A very, very bad thing. When he opened his eyes he realized that he was on the floor, looking up at the ceiling as the sun shined into the room, and he was naked...very, very naked. It took a few minutes but he realized he was hung over and definitely not at the place that he lived in. He picked his head up and looked up at the couch, seeing the brunette there still asleep. Yes, the girl who he met at the bar last night and proceeded to go back to her place and well, considering they were both naked and he wasn't covered with much of anything it was very obvious what happened last night.

Not that he was complaining.

Because Elijah definitely enjoyed his time with the girl, even if he could not really remember her name or much of anything. He did remember the hot, incredible sex that the two of them shared. it was one hell of a memory that was not going to fade from his memory anytime soon. Instead of waking her up, even though he knew he was definitely going to be late for work, he laid his head back down on the pillow and looked back up at the ceiling, willing away this headache. Drinking the night before work was a bad idea.

It's not long before Elena is awake and staring at him, the rising of her eyebrow definitely telling him to get up before she's up herself as she desperately tries to find her own clothing. Clothing that is all over the living room of her house, along with a thousand and one boxes that she easily stubs her toe on.

"You need to get up. Now." Elena practically scolds him as she manages to find some jeans and her shirt, without a bra, but she can worry about that later when he's out of her house. For now she needs to put some clothes on before she decides to screw it and totally end up naked on the floor with him...again.

Reluctantly Elijah gets up and looks at her with a smirk, reaching out and pulling her towards him effortlessly. She is tiny. It's not that hard. "Half hour. You know you wish to give into me…" His lips graze over hers, stealing a kiss as he's wanting her out of her clothes to join him in the current state of nudity and not him putting on clothes of his own.

Unfortunately it doesn't work.

Elena knows better than to fall for his charms...again. Instead he's pulling away and tossing her hair in some sort of bun and throwing the pants that she found, which are obviously his, in his direction. "Out. Now. Bye." With that she simply runs up the stairs and hopes that he gets the hint. It's her first day as an intern and she really cannot be late. Being late means that she's going to get into a hell of a lot of trouble and it doesn't matter that her dad was Grayson Gilbert, one of the most well-respected surgeons that the world has ever seen. All she's going to be known for is the girl who came into her first day slightly hung over and late because she could not keep her pants on for the hot guy she met at the bar. Okay they wouldn't exactly know the latter part but she would, and maybe that's actually a little worse than if everyone else had known.

Still, the point was that she needed to get dressed, which included putting on a bra, before she left to the hospital and it all needed to be done in like ten minutes before she got fired before she actually even started. She was a Gilbert. She was supposed to be great at her job and what she did. If not it would put down a lot of people and she simply could not have that.

Thankfully, the mystery man from the bar was gone when she made it back downstairs, dressed, with her bag in her hand. Now all she had to do was make it to the hospital in time. At least she knew that she would not get lost. It was the very same hospital that her father had worked at for the majority of her career and the hospital that Elena had spent a long time in, trying not to get in the way as her father put it.

By the time that she found herself in the locker room her resident was coming in and yelling, yelling very loudly to follow her, causing Elena to change quickly into her light blue scrubs and run out so that she didn't seem like the slacker intern. A slacker she was not. Slacker anything and the name Elena Gilbert did not go hand in hand.

"You're late. I don't have time for late. You don't have time for late. You know what late gets you? A dead patient. Two seconds too late and your patient is dead on the table and then the hospital has the settle and your career is damaged all because you wanted your hair to look pretty. I don't have time for late." Tessa could not stand them being late, wanting to get this first day with interns over with. The last thing she needed was a bunch of duds here, ones that would never survive. They needed to survive.

"Sorry." Elena apologized to the resident who was having far too much fun yelling at her, making her almost wish that she got one last round in with the hot guy from the bar before she came into work that morning.

"I'm sorry," Bonnie piped up, raising her hand just slightly as he looked over at Tessa. "When are we going to get in on surgeries?" She really did love what she did and was not there to mingle with the other interns. She was there to be a surgeon.

Tessa simply rolled her eyes. Already breaking rule number one and they didn't even know what rule number one was. Pity.

"Trauma protocol, phone list. Pagers. Take them. Own them. Never lose them. If your pager dies put some new batteries in it. Don't miss any page. Got it? Good. Now, I have five rules. Memorize them and we'll all get along great.

Rule number one - Don't bother sucking up. I already hate you and that's not gonna change.

Rule number two - You will answer all pages at a run. A run. You will not walk. You will not screw around. When I, or anyone else, pages you then you will run and answer it. Patient dies because you moved too slow then it's going to be a very bad day for you.

You are interns and I expect you to act like interns. Don't suck up. Don't act as if you are an attending. You are babies, nobodies fresh out of medical school and I do not really have the time pick up your slack. Your first shift is 48 hours and it starts now. You will do what you are told when you are told. Got it? I don't want to hear any complaints. Any complaints means less surgeries and your number one goal here is to learn. You are hear to become a better surgeon. That's it. Now this is the on-call room, which brings me to

Rule number three - When I'm sleeping do not wake me. If you wake me your patient better be dying, which brings me to

Rule number four - Your patient better not be dead by the time that I get there, otherwise I'm going to be very unhappy. Do I look like I want to be woken up to fill out paperwork? No, no I do not. Are we clear?"

Finally she had stopped talking, looking at her interns if they dared to ask any questions and of course the late one had her hand raised. "What?"

Elena cleared her throat. "You said there were five rules. You only said five."

And if some sort of fates were working the pagers started going off.

"Rule number five - when you move. I move. Let's go."

Tessa had quickly guided the interns down to the emergency room where they were greeted with a thousand and one different things, at least that how it felt for Elena and the other interns who were standing around watching than actually moving. Something Tessa sought to change. Having a group of interns standing around who looked stupid was not going to help anyone today. "Forbes and Lockwood go to trauma room 1 and aid doctor Salvatore with whatever he's got going on. Donovan and Bennett go and help with minor injuries. Stitches and things. Page me if you find anything more serious. Gilbert come with me."

With that all the interns disappeared to their assigned locations, not without Bonnie grumbling a bit underneath her breath for not getting to see Stefan Salvatore, who was one of the world's best heart surgeons. But none of that mattered much to Elena when she found herself looking at a guy who had a rather large laceration to his head and he's screaming, blood everywhere, and all she can hear is Tessa screaming at her to page the head of neurology, whoever that is. So she does it. Because otherwise it's going to end up with her getting her ass handed to her and it's not something she wants just yet. That would make for a very bad first day. So instead he pages the guy and waits, while putting some IV fluids into the guy and giving him a sedative with some morphine before he codes on the table. That patient is not dying today, not one her watch.

* * *

If it hadn't been for the give hundred Tylenol pills that Elijah took when he got into work that morning he would have a very bad headache instead of being his usual charming self. Of course he cannot get the girl he met last night out of his head as he's making the rounds and checking up on his patients. They are all doing fine, healing as they should, and he's grateful that he's not rushed into another surgery. Except that just as his thoughts thank the universe for the calmness that is running through the hospital he's paged with a 911, which sends him downstairs. The minute that he walked into the room it wasn't the patient who so very close to coding on the table that he managed to notice. It was the girl who kicked him out of her house that he managed to notice.

"Dr. Mikaelson! Stare later. Help now." Tessa all but yelled at him as she noticed the two of them looking at one another.

Which immediately caused Elijah to stop staring at the girl whose name he was still unaware of and look over at the patient whose skull was in full view of the entire room to see. He cocked his head to the side as he looked over the gash.

"I need a CT. Stabilize him then send him up there. Can't do anything if he's dead." A bit blunt but definitely something that was true. Elijah could always be a bit blunt.

"Alright. You heard him. Gilbert, take him up to CT and Dr. Mikaelson will meet you up there soon. For now I have other interns to check on to make sure that they are not ruining my hospital." Tessa ordered her intern before taking off her latex gloves and making her way out of the room.

Elena did not even have the chance to open her mouth before her resident was out of the room and she was left there with the patient...alone, Elijah — _Dr. Mikaelson_ — already leaving. With a sigh pushed the patient out of the room and made her way down to CT. For her first day on the job it had been quite...interesting, especially since she had only been at work for a couple of hours. The guy that she had a one night stand with was the head of neurology. The head of neurology. He was an attending. An attending she slept with. Of course that had managed to happen and of course she could not stop thinking about sleeping with him, ripping his scrubs off and….No. She had to stop. Interns who slept with attendings ended up pregnant and shoved into something lame like dermatology and she could not, would not, have that. Her father was a surgeon. She was born to be a surgeon. That was the end of it.

Finally calming herself down she made her way to CT, sending the guy through the machine as she looked at the screen, waiting for the images to show up. It would take a few minutes, exactly why she found herself burying her face in her hands as she tried so hard to not scream. Instead she took a deep breath and decided that it was something that was not going to happen again. She would be completely professional and not worry about him. He was Dr. Mikaelson and nothing more. No reason that anyone else in the program needed to find out what had happened. And for her to be teased by her peers. Not that she exactly couldn't take it. Growing up with just her dad had given her an extra thick skin, especially now that….

"Good morning." Elijah had announced his presence, looking around before stepping completely in the room. His arms going around her frame and landing on the desk as he looked at the screen, obviously hovering over her. With all the activity down in the emergency room he did not expect for anyone to be up anytime soon. "You did not tell me that you were an intern here." He whispered into her ear, smelling her hair as he was definitely too close, before his eyes flickered up to the screen.

Elena really should not have leaned back against him but she did. She did and it was a stupid mistake. The two of them were supposed to remain professional. "You didn't tell me that you were an attending, Dr. Mikaelson." Elena whispered back. Just as she started to turn her head to speak to him the image came on the screen and started to beep, pulling her out the little fantasy she was currently entertaining.

Elijah really should not be so close to Elena, smelling her hair that he had already become addicted to. The two had not spoken about what had happened last night and the only reason that the two of them were even there was because of the patient and that they worked together. He was her attending. He should have known better. He did know better. Except that it seemed as if he did not care that much. With the screen beeping his eyes had went back to it. He was there to do a job, save a patient's life. "Do you see that?" He questioned, taking a step back and using his finger to guide along the screen to point out the massive bleed in his brain. Something that was definitely going to require surgery.

It was something that Elena had never seen up close and personal before. This was much different than seeing films and pictures in textbooks. Right on the other side of that window was a man who had a bleed in his brain and the doctor standing behind her was going to operate and take it from him. Definitely something that she thought was extraordinary. "Wow…" It was the only word that she could get out.

"Good job, Elena." He gave her a smile, one that lingered too long, just as his eyes had lingered far too long, before he started backing towards the door. "Go catch up with the other interns. You have a long first shift head of you." He smirked before making his way out of the room to book an OR so he could do the surgery later. If only it was not her first day. Then he would have had her in his OR but that was left the head of cardio, Stefan Salvatore. All because he had been there longer, not that he could complain. He was going to be Chief one day, because there was no way he was going to beat out Elijah for Chief.

No way.

Elena stood up and walked to the door, peaking her head out of it as she looked at him. It was terrible how much she wanted him but how much she was denying herself. She would not be the girl that slept with her boss. Not even her boss but the boss of her actual boss. But as she watched him walk away all she could see was the way he looked perfect in his scrubs, wanting nothing more than to have him...in any room in that damn hospital. She had resorted to be the girl who fantasized about sleeping with a surgeon in the on-call room.

She was screwed.

So damn screwed.

Welcome to Boston.


End file.
